1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for paving concrete paths of the type in which a concrete mix, in a plastic condition, is spread over a certain width and is then levelled to a certain height, the machine consisting of a tractor section and a levelling section connected thereto.
2. State of the Prior Art
Such a device is known from WO-A-95/28525.
In this machine of the prior art the tractor section and the levelling section form one whole, the width of which can be adjusted to the width of the concrete path to be paved.
This machine of the prior art has in itself given great satisfaction and is still used to a large extent. Nevertheless there are some problems associated with the use of this machine. A first problem arises because it is always necessary to have space along the concrete path to be paved. This space is not always available due, for example, to the presence of buildings or plants immediately adjacent to the concrete path to be paved. Another difficulty arises when paving larger surfaces such as squares or wider paths. Here the work must always be carried out in such a manner that after a first strip is paved, the second adjacent strip must be temporarily omitted, but the third strip must be started. The second strip cannot then be paved until the first and second strips have sufficiently hardened. This often results in a loss of time due to the hardening time and may make it impossible for the side edge drop-off to be removed. Finally, the machine is difficult to control and drive when paving curves.